Shameless
by Sleigh Belle
Summary: Just a shameless little lemon involving Shino and Hinata because truthfully if you get two such insecure people together you just know they are going to go at like bunnies.


She wakes to a weight on her legs and kisses on the bare skin of her stomach. Stretching slightly she smiles and breathes "Shino" only to feel him smile against her skin as he slowly kisses his way up her body pushing her shirt up as he goes.

"Mmmm" she murmurs still in the process of waking up. He eventually bares her breasts and takes the tip of one into his mouth. He loves her breasts. During the day she hides them not quite over the embarrassment of being the girl with the largest breasts in their age group. He's always appreciated the irony of the shyest girl getting the biggest breasts but he is also oh so grateful that he is the one to enjoy them.

Hinata is such a gift. One only he gets to unwrap. No one with the exception of Kiba or Neji gets to see her as she truly is. She spends all her time covered in baggy clothes, but he knows that underneath she has such a tiny body. Her chest helps to hide this fact from others. He's glad. He doesn't want anyone else coveting what is his. They haven't told anyone else about them, not even Kiba. Shino assumes Kiba knows with the amount of time he spends rubbing his scent off on Hinata, but Kiba has never said anything. Being heirs to their respective clans they weren't quite sure of the reaction their relationship would get and at this point they weren't willing to find out.

Hinata let out a groan of frustration as Shino's lips left her chest only to sigh in pleasure as they reattached to her neck. Running her fingers though his hair she tugs slightly and tells him, "We shouldn't."

"We should" he murmurs against her neck.

"But Kiba"

"Is on guard duty. We are fine."

"We are on a mission"

"Technically not yet, it starts when we get to the capital."

Loosening her grip on his hair she pulls him into her and tells him, "In that case please continue with what you were doing."

"I fully intend to." He captures her lips in a deep kiss ratcheting up the intensity in measured degrees. He wants Hinata wild for him. He loves catching her unawares and then slowly bringing her up to mindless want, just for him. He is always amazed that someone could want him like this. He never can get enough of it. Slowly he starts making his way back down her body, kissing, sucking, nipping it doesn't matter whatever he can do to get her moaning and thrashing her head. Finally he gets to her center and licks causing her to arch her back, suck in her breath and grip his head. God he loves this.

God she loves this. After years of being ignored by Naruto she cannot get enough of Shino's absolute devotion to her. He worships her body as if it is the only thing that could save his soul. It is intoxicating, addicting. If anyone had told her when she was younger that she could feel this mindless want for another she would never have believed them, but somehow Shino manages to take her reason, stoke her body into such frenzy that she would do anything to have him.

On some level she knew that it probably isn't completely healthy the need they have for each other but both have been ignored for too long. Shino had found her crying in the woods one day after she had seen Naruto kissing Sakura. She had been heartbroken, crying into his shoulder she asked why no one wanted her, what was wrong with her, she wanted Shino to tell her what to do to make someone love her. He told her that he already did.

To say she was stunned would be an understatement. He loved her. She stopped crying, pulled his glasses down and stared into his eyes willing to see the truth. What she saw took her breath away. Slowly she had leaned in and kissed him. This man who had always had faith in her and supported her, she now realized he loved her. She was not ignored or unwanted. He was one of her best friends. She loved him. She had found him attractive but they were teammates, she had never even entertained that they could be more.

They made love on the forest floor, Shino showing her his devotion with every caress. She had not known that she could feel the way he had made her and she wanted to feel that way forever. The two of them did not spend much time together in public; actually they were rarely in public separately with their responsibilities to their respective clans, so no one knew of them. She liked that. She did not want to share Shino. She wanted no questions about their relationship. He was hers, she was his and that was all that mattered. Mostly she was worried someone would try and talk them out of it or that some other girl would see how happy Shino made her and want him for herself.

Shino gently bit her clit causing her to moan and move her hips. He started to suck on her to sooth the sting. Her hands gripped his hair pulling him into her, rocking her hips to the rhythm he set. Faster and faster, harder and harder, she could feel the need spiraling out of control until she finally broke crying out softly as his tongue lapped at the juices flowing from her body, causing ripples to continue to flow through her.

As her body calmed she used the hands still entwined in his hair to pull him up her body until she could thrust her tongue into his mouth. She knew it turned him on to have her taste herself on him. She wrapped her leg around his, pulling him in tightly until she felt his manhood nudge her entrance. Rocking her hips up into his she deepened the kiss while raking her fingernails down his back. That was all it took for him to rear back and thrust into her, a gasp escaping him at the feel of her body surrounding him.

He started slow, he always started slow, he wanted her to beg him. After watching her from afar so many years he needed the constant reassurance that she wanted this, wanted him. He felt her try to quicken the pace, her nails digging into his hips. It wasn't until she started to whimper "Please. Faster" that he picked up the pace. Her moans and pants encouraging him until he was overwhelmed by need and drove into her hard and fast. Her nails finally drew blood and she bit his bicep to muffle the sound of her cries as she came apart around him, milking his body of its seed as he emptied into her womb.

He stayed in her, resting his head against the crook of her neck. He knew they would need to right themselves and get everything in order before Kiba's shift ended but he loved to sleep with her wrapped around him, if just for a little while. Those moments in the aftermath gave them both a feeling of belonging. Truthfully it was better then the sex. This was the moment they both worked towards making love was just a bonus.


End file.
